Remember Me
by GV13
Summary: When it comes without warning. Fear begins to feel through the skin. A cry for help. Despair begins to run. Will I survive?


Why another day begins and when I open the door to see the world very happy; before me; an older man dressed in black with a pointed nose, was Death that came to visit me. It was not a unique visit, the kind, "In which you sit to have coffee and spend super well."

He wasn't visit, it was Hello, is Death, no one wants that, that thing visit anyone. The point is that he just invited himself into my home, my sacred house. Once entered, went to the fridge, took out a piece of cold pizza and a soda and sat in the room, as master of the house. I asked why? He was at my house, he answered me very peaceful, tasting the pizza "No one can cheat death," I stay in one piece, don't know what to say. He wipes his mouth, stands up from sofa, and approaches me.

I got up, ran behind the sofa, he approached;

- I have no hurry, your Bobby is not here, let alone, the brothers Winchester; no body can't rescue you. -Death said very calm

I went outside the house, ran and ran without stopping. I wondered what he wanted from me, I knew the time had come or just wanted to take me with him. Shout, Bobby several times, I wanted to be his idjit again, but it was useless. I ran down the road, without stopping, I heard the voice of Death almost whispering in my ear. Inconsolable crying, I couldn't believe what was happening.

Suddenly before me, a car stops leaving traces of tires on the road, in front of me, My hands touched the bonnet of the car, I could barely breathe, was exhausted from running. Of the car come out two handsome boys, amazing were the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. Dean was moody;

- How you run on the road like this? -DEAN upset  
- I'm sorry your friend is chasing me. I said hyperventilating  
- Who? ask SAM  
- Death. - I said  
- What! ask DEAN very surprised

He stared to his brother dumbfounded by what I had said. I fell on the floor. Sam comes to me;

- You... you... said, Death? -SAM in doubtful question.  
- He told me that no one could escape from him, nobody could. I replied to SAM catching my breath.

In front of us, Death was different, picking his teeth with a toothpick. He welcomed the brothers, as if they were big friends. It was disgusting to see him.

Finally I got up from the ground, and I faced him(nervous) obviously, Dean saw how nervous I was, he didn't want me to faced him,

he said flatly: - _"If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen "_what I mean is," Yes, out-of-the-way. "

Sure! As if I was a little girl.

Sam approached me and whispered in my ear: -"Go to the car." I looked at him and gestures, why? He had this unique face, not of _"I lost my shoe"_ with their eyes open. I retreated and leave them as heroes of my day.

Sam and Dean approach to Death;

- What is it, Death? Why do you chase her? -DEAN said

Death replies;  
- Not of your business, "Slowly I go because I'm in a hurry." no one can cheat death, as you did once, remember Dean.  
- No, I don't remember _"A foolish words, deaf ears" - _DEAN said with a smiled sarcastically.

He moved away, the brothers stop him. Death elevates them, but not before warning them _"Everybody gets their moment of glory."_

He released them and they fall to the ground in pain. Death fades away.

I went out of the car in a hurry, I approach them. And ask them how they felt.  
Sam replied, while grunting;

- Why do you do stupid questions? -SAM said upset.  
- I thought, you're the one who makes stupid questions. I replied sarcastically with a smile.

Sam gave me a look of _"I want to kill you"_ and Dean was laughing but once grunting, when Sam looks at Dean, Dean sees Sam, stop laughing, but not before saying, "The Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. . "

Sam looked at him shaking his head "I'll kill you" Dean Smiles again, as they both rose from the ground. I thanked, because Death was gone. And I explained that Bobby had saved me, and from whom he had saved me, it is then that they understood, because Death, so eagerly sought me. I don't want to die.

Sam and Dean they went away, but not before leaving me the number where I could get them. They didn't do much, but being there with me was enough.

My heroes of the day!

I know that Death would come back again, and his wish to have me, weren't going to stop him. So while I can, he can do what he wants but I will not be part of his side.

Because: _"Dead men have no friends"_


End file.
